Rings
by Aradix
Summary: Un engaño no siempre es malo.


Es mi primer ¿drabble? ¿oneshot? De esta pareja y de este fandom en general, aunque espero escribir más (si es que mi musa no decide huir antes de ello).

Agradecimiento especial a Alicia que me dijo que escribiese algo, porque si no probablemente no lo hubiese hecho, está medianamente basado en un fan art que vi en Tumblr sobre Teen Wolf.

Fecha escritura: 18-01-2014.

Pairing: Captain Swan (Killian Jones/Captain (sexy motherfucker) Hook x Emma Swan).

Advertencias: Escrito a partir de un posible Post!NewYork por lo que cae en categoría AU.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para divertir, todo esto está escrito sin fines de lucro.

Cantidad de palabras: 578.

* * *

**Rings**

Hook se encontraba callado, y Emma se encontraba preocupada por ello. Eso no ocurría nunca a menos que se hubiese metido en un problema o estuviese reflexivo acerca de su pasado, siendo más común que fuese la primera, estaba dispuesta a acercarse y preguntarle qué había hecho pero por una vez se encontraba más dispuesta a disfrutar del silencio mientras pudiera, después ya habría tiempo para arreglar el destrozo que hubiese ocasionado su novio, por lo que decidió seguir cocinando para ambos.

Killian sabía que la rubia estaba sospechando de él, sus miradas de reojo se lo confirmaban, pero prefería mantenerse en silencio para que no pudiese descubrir lo que tenía planeado, debía de ser sigiloso si quería lograr su cometido - Emma, ¿te molesta si pongo música? – debía de crear el ambiente adecuado para que su adorada princesa guerrera encontrase todo perfecto.

-Adelante, pero nada de música de adolescentes, ya basta con Henry cantando todos los días. – la ojiverdeempezaba a dudar de si el pirata realmente habría cometido algo, quizás solo quería disfrutar de un día tranquilo estando solos los dos en casa, situación rara en sus vidas con sus padres y su hijo revoloteando siempre en el loft. De pronto sintió la mano del moreno introduciendo algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y cómo volvía a sentarse en el sofá, mientras silbaba algo que sonaba parecido a Frank Sinatra, aprovechando que parecía que el mayor no le estaba prestando atención le miró de reojo y después de limpiar sus manos tanteó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar lo que parecía ser un anillo de Killian – Eeeeh… ¿Jones? – extrañada se dio vuelta para mirarlo girarse hacia ella.

-Vaya, Swan, me alaga que me quieras tanto como para pedirme matrimonio, no esperaba que fueses tan osada, amor. – vio como le otorgaba su mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía ella para después arrodillarse frente a ella – No quiero ser menos, nena, así que dime ¿Aceptarías a este pirata enamorado que desea compartir el resto de su vida contigo? – temblaba tanto que era capaz de competir con un flan, lo veía mientras frente a ella sacaba una caja con un anillo desde su abrigo.

-Idiota, sí, sí, sí mil y una veces. – Sin saber de qué otro modo expresarse se lanzó sobre él para después ser rodeada por sus brazos mientras sentía cómo caían al piso entre risas nerviosas – ¿Acabas de hacerme pedirte matrimonio? Eres el pirata más descarado que puede haber, David tenía razón cuando me decía que tuviese cuidado con tus mañas. – trataba infructuosamente de parecer enojada con él, intentos que fallaban al tener una sonrisa en todo su rostro. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos para después lentamente acercarse y besarlo mientras sentía cómo la mano del moreno se enredaba en su pelo y su brazo con el garfio le rodeaba la cintura.

- Ugghhh, no hagan eso en la sala, hay niños que no quieren ver a sus padres en el piso apenas llegan a casa después de un fin de semana donde su otro papá – Henry acababa de entrar fingiendo tener una mueca de asco en su rostro - ¿Debo pensar que funcionó el plan? ¿O solo estás consolando a papá?

-Tú, niño, siempre complotas en mi contra con este pirata, empiezo a creer que lo quieres más que a mí – le fruncía el ceño mientras hacía un puchero ¡Su propio hijo sabía de esto y había ayudado! – pero sí, acepté.

* * *

Cualquier review será más que agradecido, críticas o detalles que se me pudiesen haber pasado también en review, gracias.


End file.
